A Sudden Twist
by Hoshino Yukino
Summary: This is a Shun X Kaoru fic. Please R


Sunlight covered the whole city of Tokyo

Ohayo Gosaimashita! Watashi wa Hoshino Yukino. This is my second gatekeepers fic but this one is totally different from my first one. This is going to be a Kaoru x Shun fic so if you don't like it then don't read it. Please R&R. Thanks! 

*** Unfinished ***

_By Hoshino Yukino_

Sunlight covered the whole city of Tokyo. Birds were chirping all around. The flowers and cherry blossoms swayed beautifully with the wind. It was a beautiful spring day and everyone was happy, well almost everyone was happy…

Kaoru lay on her bed. She had been lying there since yesterday. She has not eaten anything since she came to her room last night and her eyes were red from crying all night long. Her once cheerful face turned all gloomy and dark as if someone died. Feye stood outside her room trying to get Kaoru out of there but failed miserably. Soon, Feye gave up and decided to look for Shun. 

'He might be able to get Kaoru out of her room' thought Feye as she ran off to find Shun Ukiya, the captain of the Gatekeepers in the Far East branch.

******  
  


Kaoru sighed a sign of relief as she heard footsteps going away from her door.

"Finally, Feye left already! She was causing me such a pain in the neck. Sigh!" said Kaoru as she closed her eyes once more, "Why couldn't he just told me straight that he didn't like me? Why? Why did he let me get so attached to him before he tells me the truth? Why? How could he? How could he be so cruel? I once admired his innocent eyes and the way he took the blame for everything but now I don't know! I don't know! I don't really hate him but some part of me does and that female, Ruriko. Ruriko, why did you have to take him away from me? WHY?"

Kaoru tossed around her bed and recalled what happened the other day…

****** Flashback ******

Kaoru had just finished practice for the upcoming track meet. She knew she couldn't join the track meet, but hey, it was fun to train anyway. She went to the water fountain to get a sip of water when she saw Shun standing there by the corner with his back turned away from her. Kaoru was about to surprise Shun when the sight of Ruriko standing there in front of him interrupted her. 

'They must be having a conversation' thought Kaoru as she crouched down and hid from view. She edged closer, remaining unseen and tried to listen to their conversation…

"I want to tell you something Shun, and I want you to be honest with me, okay?" said Ruriko as she looked directly into Shun's eyes.

"Hai, Rurippe," replied Shun trying to break eye contact.

"I'm serious, Shun," said Ruriko glaring at Shun.

"Okay! Okay! Stop glaring at me" said Shun sighing.

"Do you um… like… me…?" asked Ruriko blushing slightly.

"Nani? WHAT?" replied Shun flabbergasted. 

"Um… I said do you um… like… me…?" asked Ruriko once more.

"Um… Yes, I… like… you… only…" said Shun then stopped speaking for awhile.

Kaoru frowned and then slowly went into tears. She ran towards her room without Shun and Ruriko even noticing and locked herself in her room.

****** End Flashback ******

"I guess it's my fault. If I didn't try to eavesdrop on what they were saying then I wouldn't be hurt this much, right?" said Kaoru.

"No…" said a voice in the shadows.

"What, who's there?" shouted Kaoru as she picked up her table, ready to use it as a weapon.

"I'm only a shadow that dwells in pain and rage," said the voice, "And I can help you get back at them…"

"But I don't want to get back at them. They're my friends; they're like a second family to me…" said Kaoru sobbingly.

"Would a friend hurt you that much? They broke your dream. They destroyed the only dream you believed that you could attain, didn't they?" said the voice.

"I guess… I mean no!" said Kaoru shouting at the top of her voice, "I don't know…"

"You're only suppressing your anger. Let me handle your pain. Let me relieve you of your grief. Let me…" said the voice. 

"NO! I DO NOT HATE THEM. I LOVE SHUN UKIYA AND I DO NOT WANT TO HURT HIM!" shouted Kaoru at the top of her voice and then curled herself up into a ball, crying.

Shun suddenly charged into the room and approached Kaoru. Shun placed his hand under her chin and then wiped the tears off her face.

"What's wrong Kaoru? Who's trying to hurt you? Who? Tell me," asked Shun with sheer innocence in his eyes.

"Stupid humans! Letting emotion take over them!" shouted the voice from the shadows.

"I know that voice from somewhere," said Shun trying to protect Kaoru from the shadow.

"Yes, Shun Ukiya, we've met. Remember me?" said the voice laughingly.

"You are… You are… You are COUNT DEVIL!"shouted Shun.

"My, my, my… You remembered, how nice of you," said the voice.

"Gate Open!!!!" shouted Shun as he stretched his palm into the direction of the voice. A round blue ring appeared in front of his palm and then he shouted, "Vacuum Missile!!!!" 

A blue streak of light came out of Shun's hand and headed for Count Devil.

"Stupid human. Do you think this could actually hurt me?" said Count Devil as he slowly faded away, "We will meet again Shun Ukiya for I roam everywhere where pain and rage resides. HAHAHAHA…"

"Kaoru, are you all right?" said Shun as he held Kaoru in his arms.

"Oh, Shun… Even if you love Ruriko, I will still love you…" said Kaoru.

"Nani? What do you mean?" said Shun puzzled and yet kept Kaoru in his arms.

"Well, I heard you and Ruriko talking yesterday, I sort of eavesdropped, gomen," said Kaoru savoring Shun's warmth.

"Oh that…, but I still don't get it, what do you mean?" replied Shun still holding Kaoru in his arms.

Kaoru told Shun everything she heard and then suddenly Shun laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Kaoru hurt by Shun's actions.

"You didn't hear the whole conversation," said Shun as he looked into Kaoru's eyes. 

He began to retell the story cuddling Kaoru in his arms…

****** Flashback ******

"Um… Yes, I… like… you… only…" said Shun then stopped speaking for awhile, "…as a friend. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Actually to tell you the truth I fell for someone else too…" said Ruriko blushing furiously.

"Really now, Rurippe, someone actually likes you…" said Shun trying to suppress his laughter.

"Shun!!!!!!" said Ruriko as she hit Shun on the head, "NEVER CALL ME A SNIVELER!!!!!"

****** End Flashback ******

"You see Kaoru, the one I really love is you…" said Shun softly blushing.

Kaoru stood there dumbstruck. She just heard Shun say that he liked her. She was not prepared of this yet but nothing could have prepared her what happened next. Shun placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up. He then slowly lowered his lips unto hers. They stood there with their lips together for sometime before finally separating for a gasp of breath.

"Oh… Shun… I love you too…" said Kaoru as she placed her lips on his, slowly letting her tongue probe the inside his mouth.

He politely obliged and let his tongue wrestle with hers. They stood there like that for a few minutes and then separated, totally breathless. 

"So… Kaoru… What do you think? Do I kiss good?" asked Shun jokingly.

"Well, you need some more practice…" said Kaoru as she kissed Shun once more.

******

Next day, the sky was blue and the sun was bright. Birds were flying around and the cherry blossoms slowly swayed with the wind. Everyone was happy. Everyone especially Kaoru as she rested her head on Shun's shoulder, her boyfriend…

~ Owari ~

P.S. Please READ AND REVIEW! Domo Arigato Gozaimashita…


End file.
